


Frozen Dreams - Art Masterpost

by paper (Aimz), ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fish out of Water, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Man Out of Time, Robots, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz/pseuds/paper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art by <a href="http://paperstains.tumblr.com">paperstains</a> for ximeria's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/645636">"Frozen Dreams"</a> for <a href="http://xmenbigbang.livejournal.com/tag/%21round%202">X-Men Big Bang 2012</a><br/>Erik wakes up in a future where everyone he knew is long since dead and his crusade has been rendered obsolete.</p><p>(Warning: VERY Image Heavy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Dreams - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/gifts).



> I can't believe I finished this whole thing.  
> This is my first Big Bang and the first time I've ever attempted doing such a large project. Wow, what a ride it has been! Thank you ximeria for being such a great cheerleader and generally _putting up with me_ for a month, especially since I fret about virtually everything. Best partner I could ask for :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the art and READ THE STORY -- It's amazing!

  
\----  --      ----      --  ----

1\. Frozen Dreams 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ---- 

2\. "My Name is Serena, but you may call me Dr. McCoy"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ---- 

3\. DIVIDER - Sentinel POV

.

.

.

Sentinel's Creepy Robot Voice...

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ----  

4\. "And you must be Erik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ---- 

5\. "Were you going mad, my friend?" -- "And maybe I am too..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ---- 

6\. "What the hell was that??" 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ----

7\. DIVIDER - Charles' POV

.

.

.

Month Day, Year. Personal entry. CFNX.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --      ----      --  ---- 

8\. Party Crasher 101

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

\-- - ---- -- - ---- - ------- -- - -- - ---- -- - ---- - ------- --

 EXTRA -- Concept Art

\-- - ---- -- - ---- - ------- -- - -- - ---- -- - ---- - ------- --

 

a. "So, what is Sentinel going to look like?" -- "...Uhh"

.

.

.

(Note: I originally imagined him as #3, and then was informed that it was based off of [NIMROD](http://images.wikia.com/avengersalliance/images/1/1f/Nimrod_Marvel_XP.png). Tweaked the designs to look like NIMROD.)

Death machines that could search and destroy in the 1970s -- imagine.

I kind of assumed Howard Stark was behind this and ran with it, haha. (Loopholes. WHAT HISTORICAL ACCURACY?)

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --    ----    --  ----

 

b. Solving the mystery that is Rhaven's Hair... 

.

.

.

Or more like 5ft 9in, if she's almost as tall as Erik.

.

.

.

 

 

\----  --    ----    --  ----

 

c. PROGRESS PICTURES -- Erik in the Library 

.

.

.

    

.

.

.

 

\----  --    ----    --  ----

 

d. PROGRESS PICTURES -- Sentinel

.

.

.

  

.

.

.

 

  

END

 

 

 


End file.
